


silver and safer

by breadedwasabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Implied Mafia, M/M, Maybe angst, mafia, pet abuse?? ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadedwasabi/pseuds/breadedwasabi
Summary: the pup didn’t know what it felt like to be loved until his master found him





	silver and safer

he was on all fours, panting, sweating.

run. run. run!

the air was hitting him hard on all sides but his lungs was running on very minimal oxygen. he heard heavy footsteps of several men behind him and he didn't need to look back to know it was his master's bodyguards chasing him.

"chanyeol!" one of them growled, sending shivers down his spine, urging him to run faster and further away.

the gate looks so close, he can almost smell the iron and touch its cold bars. a few more jumps and pushes from his tired limbs and he would be free.

his thoughts turned blank when a strong volt of electricity on his side made him stop his tracks and double him over until he is lying on his side on the newly-watered lawn.

he was soon surrounded by at least four people all wearing suits and smirking down at him. he was crying five minutes ago and he was still crying right now, his pointed ears drooping down when he realized he was going to get hauled back to the wretched mansion of his nightmares.

chanyeol let out a small whine when was picked up by one of them. the sight of the gate was getting farther and farther away, and when he looked at the mansion's entrance, his master was standing prim and proud while twirling a cut-off collar on his hand.

"did you really think you can get away from me so easily?" his owner tutted his other finger in a mock-friendly manner while his other hand was very visibly clenching at the collar. chanyeol could only respond by whimpering and trying to move closer to the bodyguard's hold instead. his master gritted his teeth and grabbed a fistful of his pet's hair. "i'm getting really sick of you," he sneered before flicking his hand and letting chanyeol's head bounce a bit at the momentum. "bring him to my room," was the last thing chanyeol heard before he started crying again.

chanyeol's been a good boy up until now.

this is his first time being bad.

he'll never be a bad boy ever again, no matter how much his master hurts him.

\---

chanyeol was on all fours, panting, sweating, drooling.

a whip landed on the side of chanyeol's ass, earning a muffled whimper from the pet while his master could only snicker.

"that's what you get for being such a bad boy," the hatred in the other's voice stung just as much at the new bruise on the side of his thigh from earlier beatings. his mouth was stuffed with a ball gag and he was gripping hard on the sheets beneath him, lest he be hit more for moving while he was receiving his punishment.

"how am i going to show you off when you're such a bad boy?" chanyeol's heart sank, he has disappointed his master more than he has calculated.

the pet looked back and saw that his master was going to lash him again with the whip but was surprised when the door almost flew across the room.

chanyeol could really care less as it looked like it was another one of the turf wars his master encounters on a weekly basis. instead, he took this time to collapse on the bed, whining at the sting that shot up his nerves when he realized that the whip managed to snag both his thighs. he crossed his legs in the process, suddenly hyperaware that he is naked.

he exhaled as he pulled the gag off his mouth, watching person after person enter and corner his master. the intruders knew better than to hurt a pet. in this part of the region, hurting a pet was a more grievous offence than killing a boss simply because almost everyone has their own pet that they will protect (or use, depending on how lucky a pet was). and just as the saying there goes "they wouldn't want harm to come to any pet, even to their worst of enemies."

the pup watched his master get dragged away by the people with tired eyes. he teared up more as he saw the suited man scratching and clawing at the air while looking at his "beloved" pet, coaxing and cooing at him like you would for a baby to stop crying. chanyeol just wept openly, suddenly unsure if he was crying because he was free or because he lost his master.

a wave of fear ran through him the second that his master was out of sight and into the halls. those weren't goons. those were the people from the pet agency. what if he will never get a master again? what if no one will like him because he was a scarred puppy with extra baggage? his voice got caught in his throat as he realized that he will be alone all over again.

just as he was about to get up, another figure entered the room, and she looked kind, gentle, soft. the lady approached chanyeol with caution and he cowered onto the sheets, backing up until his back hit the dashboard. he let out mixture of a whimper and a rumble coming from the back of his throat when the bed dipped down from the new weight coming from her.

"you're safe, it's okay," she nodded, slowly holding her hand out to him. 

chanyeol darted his eyes nervously to the hand and to the lady's eyes. he was tired, from crying, from thinking, from everything. he slowly pried himself from the dashboard and gently laid his cheek onto the lady's palm, like a good boy should. she chuckled and ruffled his hair gently with her other hand before draping a blanket over his naked body.

\---

chanyeol woke up to the smell of alcohol and iron. he was clothed with a very flimsy, albeit comfortable, sort of pajamas. he was finally clothed and he carefully stood up, trying to explore the cell that he was in. a few vets turned their attention to him and the others that scurried behind him murmured that the "trophy pet" was awake. his arms were crossed over his chest, hair falling over his eyes and cheeks. it's been a while since he has been groomed.

it was no surprise that he had this reputation (it was the person's choice if they saw it as a positive or negative aspect). he has been in the shelter since he was born and raised in the pound. chanyeol was a purebred hybrid, a kind that happens one in tens of thousands of pets that are born. the dog genes in him were almost glistening as the vets confirmed his breed. the memory still firm in his mind; it was during his first check-up with his first master. and usually, without the use of too much scientific methods, one can tell if a pet is a purebred by looking at the ears. both should be black, one ear is tipped with an inch of white fur while the other is tipped with an inch of glimmering silver. 

but as a great superhero's deceased uncle once said, with great power comes with great responsibility.

chanyeol's breed is very sought-after and he will not just be given away to anyone who wants to have his hands on him. yet so far, here he is. his masters just wanted him for the status symbol, to be the next master who had a beautiful, obedient pet.

chanyeol just exhaled, sitting on the corner of his cage. he will have another master in no time.

\---

it has been eleven days and chanyeol is still in the pound. he's not sure if it's him or if it's the pound that he is in, but the new freedom scares and relaxes him at the same time.

\---

it's day twenty, and chanyeol smells a new person approaching his cell. it's not another caretaker, it's not another janitor, it's new.

he immediately perks up and stands up, pushing his lanky arms past the cells like a prisoner asking for a pardon. he let out an unconscious whimper when a smaller man stood in front of him, gaze unwavering. the smaller male stared at chanyeol long and hard and chanyeol almost feels like he wanted to just curl up and bow. the new male was with a staff guiding and talking to him in what seemed like chinese. his ears twitched in the air as he tried to figure out what they were saying, silver-tipped ear dancing in the wind while he locked eyes with the smaller male that had an intimidating aura.

the man leaned closer to the staff and whispered, staring directly into chanyeol's eyes. and being the good boy that he is, the pup never looked away.

\---

chanyeol gets transported to a new house in a big SUV, a two story house with an indoor pool and a home gym. a new house that smells like cards and a slight hint of tobacco. he has come to terms about his new owner's gambling.. hobby?

his new master is quiet, resorting to only quiet orders and pointed fingers when he wants to lead chanyeol somewhere. although, this setup only lasted the first few hours because chanyeol kept smiling and wagging his tail (he only lets it out when he's really excited and happy) and his master has a soft heart with strong facial features.

but he came to learn that his master's name is kim jongdae.

\---

jongdae wasn't sure what he was expecting when he entered the pound. he was just there to accompany his brother in visiting his boyfriend who was a vet. it's their anniversary, he recalls not-so fondly as his younger brother was chewing his ear off about it.

but a certain tuft of wild hair and droopy ears caught jongdae's attention. he stood in front of the cage, eyeing the outstretched arms while keeping his chin pointed up and his eyes leering. he talked to the caretaker and asked a brief history of the pup in front of him in rushed mandarin.

"he was abandoned."

"his previous owner is being held in custody."

"he is a purebred."

how tragic, he thought to himself before nodding at the question on whether or not he will be adopting a chanyeol today. purebred or not, he found the pup alluring, eyes wide and willing with hands longing for human touch; it just aches his heart.

he signed papers and he was off, puppy in the backseat sans his brother.

\---

jongdae had to run to the casino, his casino, but it was late and there was no one to take care of chanyeol on a weekend, and on the last minute. all his caretakers were on their weekly weekends off.

he sighed and rummaged his closet. the books and the internet always reminded owners to introduce their new toys, leashes, and other paraphernalia to the pets before putting it to use, but he has no time. he only has the collar, and chanyeol really can't complain because he is coming with him. (jongdae doesn't want to admit it but the last three days with the new pup was exhilarating and the thought of parting with chanyeol saddens him to the core.)

"chanyeol," he called out, stepping closer to the pup that was scrolling through his phone on the bed with the collar in tow. "come with jongdae to the casino? they need me, and i can't really leave you alone here."

the hybrid's eyes darted from the leather to jongdae's face once before he nodded, crawling over to his master on all fours, mobile phone thrown to the side nonchalantly. the duvet fell with a huff accompanied with a soft crackle of cotton, revealing the soft skin, oh, chanyeol was naked underneath all that white fluff.

chanyeol was so beautiful. flawless at the chest and stomach but his shoulders and the sides of his body bore the marks that he dealt with his previous owners. he saw the small stains of where his skin was cut but he was still in awe at the beauty that chanyeol disseminated into the world despite going through so much.

jongdae gulped down at the sight of his pet so shamelessly naked and looking so breathtaking at it, too. chanyeol stopped right in front of jongdae with his palms over the top of his thighs while he sat on his ankles, so obedient, so pristine. with shaky hands, jongdae slid the leather around chanyeol's neck and locked it in, making sure to take into consideration the two fingers rule. he stood back after making sure the collar was secured nicely only to be surprised that chanyeol was biting his lower lip.

"too tight?" jongdae noted with a tilt of his head, worry coming in like a leaking faucet.

chanyeol shook his head and smiled softly, "i just like it."

jongdae's emotions were replaced, from worry to amusement. he gathered chanyeol's cheeks in his palms and leaned close to kiss the tips of each ear, then the tip of his pup's nose. "sorry i had to disturb you from your relaxation, pup." chanyeol shook his head in response and smiled wider, the skin against jongdae's hands getting warmer.

he leaned up to kiss his master's cheek and grinned. "i'll just get dressed."

with that, he smiled slyly as he slid off the bed and headed to his closet, which jongdae had filled after spending the first night and the master of the two realized that his pet only had the scrubs on his back. chanyeol was greeted with several items of clothing, some designer and some knock-offs. he grabbed a hanger from the designer side, of course, because he was going to be roaming around and showcasing his pretty collar that screamed jongdae's ownership of him.

\---

chanyeol ended up wearing a matching navy blue suit, complete with the coat and pants. with his collar too, of course, which was grey so it wasn't that off-looking. and that's it. no shirt, nothing underneath the plunging neckline of the coat, just his soft chest that is for display yet only for jongdae to touch.

\---

jongdae could sense a looming presence over his pet while he was roaming around the casino, checking the machines and the inventories. he was talking with some of the board members and they're just cooing at their pets interacting and sharing stories; but the master just cannot shake the feeling off. his pup seems unfazed but he can't stay still.

chanyeol made a couple of new friends tonight, a bit more feline hybrids than canine ones, and a bunny hybrid too. they all practically clung to him once he was in the vicinity, friendly and curious because he's a new face.

"boss jongdae has a pretty pet," one cooed while the other replied, "as expected." chanyeol couldn't help but blush at the statements.

\---

it was way past midnight and jongdae is too tired to drive back home so he checked in the hotel that's right next to his casino. at least his nerves have been calmed down now that they're well and away from the casino. he makes a mental note to check with the security team first thing in the morning.

chanyeol was glad to be out of his master's workplace. not because he didn't want to be there and meet all the friends that jongdae was working with and see his beautiful master hard at work. but because he was starting to smell like tobacco and crisp cards, mixed with various several perfumes from different rich men and their respective pets.

jongdae was used to going hotel room to hotel room but it seems like chanyeol wasn't. the pup just sat on the edge of the bed cluelessly while looking all over the place.

"hey," jongdae started, to which chanyeol immediately whipped his head to look up at him. "it's only for the night, okay?" chanyeol nodded earnestly and jongdae felt his heart strings get tugged at.

he approached his pet and kissed the top of his head, chuckling to himself how chanyeol smells like his workplace more than he would care to admit.

gently, jongdae ushered chanyeol so he would lie down on the bed. the pup was towering over jongdae on a regular basis but right now, he looks so small and fragile. and so stiff. literally.

"do you," the master trailed off, "want to take off your coat so you would be more com-"

jongdae didn't get to finish his sentence as chanyeol was already swiftly taking off his offensive clothing. he could only shake his head in amusement before taking his own coat off as well and slipping onto the bed next to chanyeol.

the tired baby replied by wrapping his arm around jongdae, snuggling his topless self against his master. the tipped ears of the pet tickled jongdae's jawline and he reciprocated the acttion by pulling him closer.

he couldn't help but feel chanyeol squirming under his soft touches. he frowned a bit in worry, wondering that maybe it's his bruises and wounds that ache but no. chanyeol was slowly inching his way to get on top of jongdae, and jongdae let him. chanyeol looked down at his master with timid eyes, mentally asking if this was alright, if he was still a good boy.

jongdae nodded.

chanyeol smiled and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against his master's neck, savoring the soft, minty scent that managed to stay on. he hummed and softly kissed his master's neck, turning the tables, wanting to be the one who would mark jongdae so other pets would know he is his. the hitch in his master's breath was a sign that he should continue.

\---

the night ended and jongdae managed to get one up chanyeol, marking and kissing at the other's shoulder, neck, chest, stomach. the pet just got to leave two marks on his master, the second one being the skin just below jongdae's ear.

\---

the two were seated in the dining table, chanyeol picked up the spoon so he could sip some soup when he felt a sudden weight slam onto his side, knocking him and the chair square onto the floor.

the pup groaned in pain as the entire side of his ribcage met the floor, unprotected and exposed as he was just about to taste another mouthful of aromatic basil. he had been down for mere seconds but the shuffle of heels and feet were as evident as the shooting pain on his side. just as he was about to push himself up, he heard a loud thud coming from the other room.

he held onto his injured ribs and limped over (surprising himself that he can actually stand with the sharp pain he is feeling), he let out a "hey" as loud and as menacing as he can. when in reality, he barely squeaked at the intruder.

jongdae was on the ground, stranger straddling his waist and choking him, hands were on his neck and his hands trying to claw off the grubby hands. jongdae's air supply was being cut off but he was glaring up at the intruder, memorizing the face nonetheless.

"how dare you touch my boy, and eat dinner with my boy," the stranger spat, venom seething through every word. chanyeol visibly flinched at the sound, the voice was familiar, ringing and it made him reel back.

strong hands were still on jongdae's neck, nails digging into the skin while the stranger slowly looked back at the hybrid that was holding onto his injured ribs. at the sight of the boy, the stranger let go of jongdae and instantly turned soft despite bloodshot eyes and drooling lips. he stood up and charged at his former pet, "there's my boy."

chanyeol felt his tears fall down, instantly sobbing at the emotional and physical pain he is feeling all at once. his ribs were throbbing and stinging, and his mind was replaying all the times where he was so blind with compassion and loyalty that he didn't know what abuse was until now. until he's being held by someone else that wasn't his former master, by someone who made him feel vile instead of loved, by someone who looked insane.

"jongdae," was all he could muster out before his former master pressed his lips against the crying pup. he could taste poison, pure and bitter. this kiss was so different from the ones that jongdae would give, so loving and refined. this kiss was full of hatred.

the guy pulled away and grinned his evil shit-eating grin, "i knew you missed me. don't worry, i'll get you out of here."

"get your fucking," crack, "hands off him." jongdae was heaving, a heavy book in hand, being the object that hit the deranged man's shoulder blade. it sent him stuttering backwards before he turned around to lunge at jongdae again.

jongdae met the man with a swift uppercut that fell straight on the other's jaw, book still in tow. he could swear he heard a few teeth get loose from that action. he saw the man choke on his own blood momentarily before attacking at the smaller man again. jongdae was ready, fists up and ready to fight when he saw the guy fall sideways as quickly as he was charging. he was convulsing and a zapping noise was accompanying the clattering of his teeth.

in a blur, police came running in, detained, and arrested the deranged man before men in white came over to rush to chanyeol. the former master was going to be placed in a better-secured facility where he could not hurt anyone anymore.

the hybrid felt like he was living a nightmare. no, not again. he didn't want to be away from jongdae. but soft hands were caressing the back of his head and the back of his hands were being kissed. medic tended their injuries before they were ushered to the waiting ambulance.

"no, jongdae! jongdae!" chanyeol whimpered loudly, both hand reaching out to the fallen master whose adrenaline had run out. he called out to him while he saw the smaller man get placed on a gurney and into the ambulance. chanyeol followed suit and ran up to him inside the vehicle, pain forgotten.

\---

jongdae woke up to the smell of metals and a crispy bed sheet, a foreign hand was wrapped around his waist. once he saw the silver ear twitching at his breath he knew who it was.

the pet immediately looked up and pressed their lips together excitedly, both of them forgetting the brief encounter hours ago but was very suddenly reeled back into reality when their newly acquired battle scars sting from the pressure.

chanyeol managed to squeeze himself onto the bed that's made for one was waiting for his master to wake to do just this. he has never felt so safe.

with jongdae, chanyeol was the safest he has ever been.


End file.
